The Reality of Being in Love
by CrimsonAzureRose
Summary: A story abut the true nature of Yami and Seto's relationship, as well as their first kiss.


Prideshipping. What more do I have to say?

Warnings: Yaoi, just kissing though. That's about it… Oh! Swearing too, I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ::sighs::

The Reality of Being in Love:

He could remember their first kiss. He remembered it for all the wrong reasons, though. Sure people talk about their first kiss with dreamy voices, about how they saw rainbows and sparkles floating around the head of their beloved, how the kiss was filled with passion and how it was _so perfect. _He even knew the events that were supposed to lead up to the kiss: hypothetically, the lovers should be on either side of a huge field, sprinkled with beautiful flowers that aren't in season. They then cross the field in a time span that defies the Laws of Physics, while smiling and holding their arms out. When they meet, they hold each other and have the above mentioned perfect kiss, with a side show of sparkles and rainbows.

Oh, how he wished their first kiss could have been like that. Normally, he couldn't stand sparkles and happy things but he knew it would've been better than their actual first kiss - which was disgusting. He didn't see rainbows or sparkles, he actually couldn't see much at all…

He wanted to forget that it happened but that made him feel like he regretted it. He didn't regret, he didn't think he ever could. Sure Yami was a pain sometimes but he loved him and that was all that mattered, right?

Once, only once, he made the mistake of asking Yami what he thought of their first kiss and after that moment, he knew _never_ to ask again. Yami was weird when it came to the romantic part of their relationship. He completely blocked out what actually happened and filled in the space with a sappy story that was completely impossible for someone like Seto Kaiba to be a part of. Seto remembered clearly the first – and last - time he asked Yami about their first kiss…

"_Yami, what do you remember about our first kiss?" Seto was almost too scared to ask but he had to do it. He could barely look at Yami but when he did, Yami had a huge lovestruck grin on his face…_

"_Oh, Seto! It was a beautiful moment-" _

"_Are you sure we're talking about the same kiss?"_

"Of course! I could never forget it." Yami then proceeded to pull a sketch pad and coloured pencils from thin air. Shadow powers gave you a big advantage over normal people sometimes…

"_You see, we were at the park on a beautiful summer's day…" His drawings were, to put it lightly, childish. Yami and Seto weren't even human in them. They were… plushies. _

_Plushies with__ trench coats and spiky hair were really a sight to see…_

"_I was just working on the plot for my new Naruto fanfic – it was sasunaru,* if you wanted to know – and you walked up to the tree I was sitting under and said-"_

_At that point, he drew what looked like a balloon coming out of Seto's nose, which was in fact a speech bubble and wrote some things in it. When he turned the picture to Seto, he was grinning like a loon._

_The plushy__ with the trench coat and balloon spoke to the spiky haired plushie in the most ridiculous fashion:_

"_Oh my Yami, __what lovely hair you have! It stands out like a beautiful beacon of love."_

_While Yami was busy drawing the next scene, he backed out of the room slowly. He didn't want to catch whatever Yami had at that moment in time…_

In reality, their first kiss was a drunken, 'I dare you to do so and so' type of thing.

They were at a party celebrating Yugi's 16th birthday (Seto got dragged to it, of course. He wouldn't _willingly_ associate with a group of miscreants) and Yami was _insanely_ drunk. (Why was there even alcohol at a party that his _twelve year old_ brother was invited to?) Seto never thought a Pharaoh of Yami's calibre could get that drunk, or that giggly. It was quite amusing until…

…Until his darling baby brother forced him into a cramped closet with said drinker. It was some sort of game called '7 minutes in heaven.'

He went into the closet.

They kissed.

It was distinctly _unmagical. _

And then Yami passed out on him.

But really, could this day _get_ any worse? He hardly ever took days off of work. If he did, it was because he was on the verge of collapsing or if Mokuba wanted to go somewhere special for his birthday or Christmas. But wasting valuable work time on redundant things like high school closet games was the last thing he expected Mokuba to make him do. His brother was becoming more and more like those _people._ It was disturbing. He didn't know how much longer he could let his brother associate with them…

He dragged the surprisingly heavy Yami out of the cramped closet before his 7 minutes were up. He would've just left him there, but then Mokuba would give him that _look. _The look that says, 'I'm disappointed in you, big brother. You're supposed to be my role model, don't do un-role modelish things.' He dragged him to the nearest couch and dumped him there without any thoughts about future back problems. He then ignored all the incredulous looks and made his way to the kitchen to search for a drink. He reasoned that alcohol would be the only way to get rid off the fuzzy feeling on his lips. If he could relocate the burning sensation from his lips to his throat, he would feel better.

Seto spent the rest of the excruciating four hours hidden (not actually hiding, he wasn't _scared_ or anything…) in Yugi's bedroom, next to an unconscious Yami. This was, of course, the only available room that he could use in the Mutou's tiny house that had any semblance of 'quiet.'

When finally, he had run out of work that he could do on his cellphone, he got up, left his hiding place (which wasn't actually a hiding place), told Mokuba he was leaving and that someone would be here with his overnight clothes shortly then left without another word.

Everyone knew not to put up an argument with him.

So he drove to his mansion and spent the rest of the night doing work for KaibaCorp and _not thinking about Yami_. That was pretty much all he used to do before he bagged himself an older man. A _much_ older man. If the extra 5000 years were counted, that is.

The next morning, he had to go back to the hell hole…I mean Game Shop, to pick Mokuba. When he finally reached hell, Mokuba was all sparkly eyed and it made Seto scared. He had lost count of the times he had told Mokuba that sugar was EVIL but he never listened. Dealing with a Mokuba sugar high was not something he wanted to do this early in the morning. The rest of the Freinship Brigade were having breakfast in the kitchen, whilst Mokuba came out to the lounge to beg his brother to stay a little longer. But a hyper Mokuba gets distracted easily…

"Hey big brother! Big brother! ! Why do you keep staring at Yami?" Mokuba not-so-quietly asked.

"I'm not looking at him," was the simple reply.

"Yes, you are! Don't lie to me. I now you are. ."

"Hn." (That mostly means 'yes' the Kaiba language).

Mokuba jumped to his feet and glared at his brother. He tapped his foot impatiently.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Go ask Yami out. You have 4 seconds to get your butt up and ask him or I'll do it for you," Mokuba looked surprisingly serious.

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll show all your investors and Joey the picture I have of you as a baby."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Seto couldn't let those pictures get out. He couldn't let anyone know that he was… that he was… cute.

"I'll just go talk to Yami, then…"

So he asked Yami out, Yami said yes, they went on a date that was about as perfect as their first kiss but not to worry, they had quite a few more tries after that. And they lived happily ever after but Seto always remembered their first kiss, even if Yami didn't.

…The End…

*If you don't watch Naruto, sasunaru is the pairing of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

Oh, if you want to read the fic that Yami was supposedly working on, you can go to my profile and find it there. Yami may seem a bit air headed when he's imagining what happened, but the fic won't be horrible… I hope.


End file.
